


Bad Days

by Mack_008



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: On bad days your mum, Supercorp adult child misses her mums, Supercorp child, kara and Lena are the best mums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mack_008/pseuds/Mack_008
Summary: Alexandra ‘Allie’ Zor-El Luthor had had a shit day. Everything that could go wrong had gone wrong and then some. She just wants her mums.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 163





	Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few weeks ago when I was really missing my mum. She lives very far away from me and I might be an adult but I still need her and miss her.  
> This is barely edited because I edited from my phone in my dads hospital room, so I’m sorry about that.

Alexandra ‘Allie’ Zor-El Luthor had had a shit day. Everything that could go wrong had gone wrong and then some.  
Throwing her bag on the counter, the 22 year old turned to her liquor cabinet and poured herself a few fingers of scotch. Throwing it down quickly she moved to pull her dark curls from the professional bun it had been in all day and went to her bedroom to change into lounge clothes.  
It was late, but she wasn’t ready for bed yet, too wound up from the day. So she poured herself another glass and went to sit on the small balcony of her apartment.  
Everything that day had just gone wrong. Starting with spilling her coffee all over herself and ending with dissertation work being shredded by her classmates who thought it was ‘too forward thinking’ and that she needed to find an entirely new topic.  
“Too forward thinking,” the raven haired girl scoffed as she took another drink, “well if you mister know it all would’ve been raised by a CEO genius and a Pulitzer winning Alien Superhero maybe you’d be a little forward thinking too.”  
She was upset beyond words, all of her hard work was torn to pieces and all she could do was watch and then listen to her professor agreeing.  
On top of that and the coffee she ended up ripping a hole in her favorite, now coffee stained, blouse and a heel of a shoe snapped while running for a cab. And then of course her long term girlfriend broke things off with her less than a week ago. She hadn’t told anyone yet, too absorbed in herself to relay the news.  
She’d been a mess all week and everything just seemed to accumulate to this one moment.  
Scrubbing a hand over her face she was able to suck in a sob and control her breathing a little. What she really wanted was her mothers. Her mothers would always understand and listen and she’d give anything to have them hold her at this moment.  
“You just HAD to go to school out East,” she scoffed to herself, the thought of her mothers being a 5 hour plane ride away made her even more upset and tears finally slipped down her face.  
Without much more thinking she reached for her phone. 

—

Lena and Kara were already snuggled in bed asleep when Lena’s phone rang.  
The couple jerked awake and Lena reached blindly for her phone.  
“Hello?” She croaked, Kara laid beside her and started playing with her hair as she answered.  
“Oh I’m sorry mamma, you guys were already asleep. I’ll call back tomorrow,” Allie their daughter said, tears in her voice.  
Kara and Lena looked to each other with worry while both worked on sitting up against the headboard.  
“No baby, we’re awake now. What’s going on?” Lena asked putting the phone on speaker so Kara could feel more included.  
They heard Allie take a deep breathe and sigh, “it was just a shit day and a shit week and I just miss you and Jeju so much.” Tears clearly in her voice now as she sniffled on the other end of the line.  
“We miss you too, Allie. What’s going on Inah?” Kara asked using the Kryprtonian pet name for her daughter.  
Allie sighed again, “well today my classmates and professor told me that my dissertation idea was ‘too forward thinking’ and I have to start completely over. All that work for nothing. And then every bad thing that could happen today has happened and I’m just so tired and drained.”  
“Oh baby,” Lena cooed, “what can we do? Do you want me to look over your stuff and see what I can do? Where’s Jenn is she with you?” Lena asked referencing their daughters girlfriend of three years.  
Allie was quiet on the other line for a full minute before Lena pushed, “Baby? What’s wrong?”  
They heard their daughter sniffle on the other end, “She um. She broke up with me this week,” Allie whispered before breaking into a sob.  
Kara and Lena looked to each other and both started getting out of bed and getting dressed, both having the same idea.  
“Baby girl can you hear me?” Lena asked as she pulled on some pants.  
“Yeah,” Allie said softly, “Jeju and I are coming to you okay? She’s gotta be slow carrying me so we’ll be there in an hour. Just hang on until then Darling.”  
“Okay. Love you.” Allie said before disconnecting the line. 

—

A little less than an hour later Allie was still on her balcony, tears dried on her face and shivering from the cold, but she didn’t want to miss her mothers when they arrived.  
In the blink of an eye the women Allie loved and missed most in the world were on the balcony with her.  
Kara gently let Lena down and the CEO went right to her daughter, “Oh, my beautiful Alexandra,” Lena said as she cupped her daughters cheek before pulling her into a hug.  
“We’re here Inah,” Kara said as she stepped up to them as well and joined the hug.  
As soon as both mothers had a hold of Allie she broke down. Strong sobs tore from her throat as she cried.  
“We’re here baby, let it out. It’s okay, you’re safe.” Lena said as Kara parroted her in Kryprtonian. They had raised Allie as Bilingual and the use of the foreign language was always a comfort for her.  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Allie shook her head as she pulled out of the hug.  
“No baby, don’t apologize,” Lena whispered, Allie nodded and shivered again from the cold.  
“Let’s get you inside sweetheart, I’ll help you into bed while Jeju makes some hot chocolate. How does that sound?” Lena asked.  
Allie looked to her mothers and felt nothing but love for the women in front of her, “Can you guys stay with me tonight?”  
“Of course,” Kara said, kissing the side of her head.  
“We can talk about everything in the morning, Darling, but it’s late so let’s get you warmed and in bed. We can have a cuddle party.” Lena said.  
Allie play rolled her eyes, “I’m not five anymore... but thank you. I love you two so much.”  
Kara and Lena both leaned in and kissed their daughters temples, “We love you more.” Lena said.  
Allie smiled, it might’ve been a shit week and a shit day, but she had the best mothers in the world and nothing could ever take away that fact.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want more of Allie at any stage in life let me know, send me prompts! 
> 
> Send me a prompt and I’ll Try to write something


End file.
